


Coldish Hell (The Frozen Face Remix)

by Estirose



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice-shroom waits to be called into battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coldish Hell (The Frozen Face Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rah Rah Boom Boom Kersplat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123927) by donutsweeper. 



Ice-shroom knew his life was brief. That he was soon going to go out into the field, freeze everything, and cease to exist. That didn't bother him, though, since all of them would cease to exist someday, just not as fast as an Ice-shroom did.

And to be honest, they would need him soon. Their owner would need him soon. They were being swarmed, overwhelmed, and freezing their enemies would be the reprieve they needed. The peashooters weren't enough, the other plants trying to help but there weren't that many. The owner had a few melons, both winter and regular, but they weren't enough. Nothing was enough, and they needed help. Soon.

But the owner did not call Ice-shroom into the field. He was stuck there, sitting beside Crazy Dave, hoping that the owner would see sense and call him to battle.

"Give 'em hell, kid," Crazy Dave said, and Ice-shroom nodded as much as he could. Frozen hell, cold hell, it didn't matter. All that mattered was winning the fight.

And then the owner called Ice-shroom, and the plant joyfully did his duty.


End file.
